The U.S. health care system is under tremendous change, making it more important than ever to share the results of health services research, identify and articulate future health care policy needs, nurture the careers of researchers, and provide opportunities for producers and users of research to learn from each other. Through its generous support, AHRQ enables ARM attendees to work toward these crucial goals that will ultimately improve health and health care. The AcademyHealth ARM is the principal dissemination conference for the field of health services research. By convening more than 2,400 producers and users of health services research, the meeting provides a vehicle to translate important health services research into health policy and practice. As such, the meeting strives to synthesize, summarize, and communicate health services research findings to a broad range of individuals and organizations that have the capacity to use the information to improve health policy and clinical practice. The ARM also offers a broad range of professional development opportunities for all levels of researchers. The ARM objectives are to: disseminate the latest results of health services research; sharpen skills in research methods; learn about new data and resources for conducting research and resources for researchers' professional development; learn about research funding priorities of federal agencies and foundations; discuss policy issues critical to health services research and health care delivery; and network with colleagues of all levels in the fields of health services research and health policy. The ARM objectives are consistent with AHRQ's mission to improve the quality, safety, efficiency and effectiveness of health care for all Americans. Conference sessions present research that can improve policy and practice, patient safety and quality, patient-centered care and, payment and organization. The meeting also focuses on many of AHRQ's priority populations, including: racial and ethnic minorities, children, the elderly, individuals with disabilities and chronic care needs, and low income groups. Now in its 28th year, the ARM is the premier forum for health services researchers and users of research. Building upon the success of previous ARMs, AcademyHealth, with the help of the planning committee, theme leaders, session chairs, abstract reviewers, and other volunteers, will continue to convene the field of health services research and translate its work into health care improvement. Project Description PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Now entering its 28th year, the AcademyHealth Annual Research Meeting (ARM) is the premier event for more than 2,400 health services researchers to disseminate their research and to enhance their careers by learning about new methods and networking with fellow researchers and users of their research. With 400 research presentations in sessions and 1,000 poster presentations, the ARM strives to synthesize, summarize, and communicate health services research findings to a broad range of individuals and organizations that have the capacity to use the information to improve health policy and clinical practice. The ARM also offers a variety of professional development opportunities for researchers of all levels. The ARM's objectives successfully complement and support AHRQ's mission to improve the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care for all Americans.